I Should have stayed
by nileyfan88
Summary: miley is dating Nick but when he goes on tour something happens to miley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone ok this is a newstory of mine... I hope you guy's will like it i will try and update when i can **

**I am not really on the computer much anymore. I am usually playing with my son...sooo review please **

**Thx Amanda **

**oh and you can follow me on twitter 2 MANDY882010**

**I Should Have Stayed**

**Nick's Pov**

Today was the day i was leaving for tour," I had this bad feeling something wrong was going to happen while i would be on tour,

But I have no idea what. It was 6 am i was just finishing up gettting the rest of my stuff together," Nick are you almost ready! my mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs " I will be down right away mom! I yelled back to my mom." Oh Mom is Miles here yet? I asked mom. Billy just called, she should be here right away Nick." My mom replied.. Ok thanks mom." I said to my mom.. Me and Miley have been dating for over a year now and she is the besting that has happen me," She means everything to me i just wish she could come with me on tour, but she has to finish taping the her show."

I finished zipping up my bags and looked around my room befor picking up my bags." I walked down stairs to see my family going around the house gathering the last stuff they needed, I put my bags down and walked outside and sat on the patio, I looked out to the road to see a girl that i am in love with, I got up and started walking towards her and as i reached her i pulled her into hug we stood there for acouple of minutes enjoying the time we had, we both let go and i just stared into her ocean blue eyes."

sorry it is sooo short i will post more soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Sorry I have not updated in awile... and thank you 2 those who have reviewed it means alot :D Oh and I don't own the characters.. But I only own the story :P**

**CHAPTER2**

**Miley pov**

It has been over a week since Nick left for his tour with his brothers. I haven't really talked to him since he has left. I have been sitting in my room listening to music and trying to work on some more music, I hear my phone start vibrating on my nightstand beside my bed I climb over my bed and pick it up to answear it with out looking at the caller ID."

Hello...

Hey Miles! Nick Said

Oh Hey Nicky...

how are you? I miss you

Im doing ok Nicky, I miss you 2

So what you doing babe?

Nothing much really, besides listening to music and working on a new song..

Oh...Your going to have to play this song for me when I come back...

I will Nicky...but call me later I'm going to go for a walk..

ok babe.. but be careful please...

I will Nicky don't worry..bye I love you

ok Miles..and I love you 2 Bye

I hung up the phone to go for a walk.. I walked downstairs to see my mom and dad sitting on the couch.

" Mom,Dad I am going for a little walk i won't be long." Ok bud but i expext you home in ahour" Robbie says

Ok dad I will...Bye Mom Bye dad.. I walked to the frontdoor to put on my jacket and my flats.

I walked outside and down the street, It was a nice night out for awalk.

I have been walking down the streets for half hour and i feel like someone is following me, I pick up my pace abit and go a different way home.

I look behind me and i see a strange person walking faster. Ok Miley calm down I told myself, I started running and kept looking behind me and I see the person start running faster, I kept running faster and looking behind me and i didn't see the rocks ahead of me that i tripped and the next thing i knew was everything went dark."

**Meanwhile at Cyrus Home**

It's been over an hour and Billy and Tish are going worried by the minute. Every minute they are calling Miley's phone but never an answear.

Where is she Billy,Tish says

I don't know darling, I'm going to go call the police. Billy walks out of the room and go grabs the phone and dials 911."

Hello L.A Police department How can I help you?

Yes, my daughter went for awalk awhile ago and we keep calling her cell, but she hasn't answeard and she always does."

Ok Sir, How old is she?

She is 17. Billy told the officer

Well we can't do anything right now cause of her age, if she still is not home in 24 hours or hasn't called then call back, then we will put in a missing person report."

WHAT, Billy yelled into the phone. My daughter is always home on time and I know what you guy's are thinking, that she ran away."

I'm sorry sir that is the rules, and we have to go by the code.

Well if anything happens, I'm holding you guy's resposiblle."

ok sir bye...the officer said

Billy hung the phone up he was fuming

**I hope you guys like this chapter i know it is abit short but i wanted to leave it there :)**

**please review and let me know what you think..**

**Oh and the only time i can wright is when my son is in bed...**


End file.
